Reading the FairyTale Detectives
by monkeysRrandom
Summary: Puck, Veronica, Uncle Jake, and Mustardseed read a book from the future. May eventually have other characters from the series. Guest starring a baby Sabrina.


**AN: I've always REALLY wanted to do one of thesee kind of stories and I've always REALLY wanted to do a fanfic for sisters grimm, so I decided, "Why not do both?" I don't think anybody else has done one sisters grimm yet, so I'm REALLY excited about that, too. I also think I should REALLY stop saying REALLY.**

**Right, if anybody likes this story I'll do one for the other books, as well. If nobody likes this...honestly, I'll probably do it anyway because writing these seem very fun so far. By the way, this story takes place just a couple weeks before Oberon banished Puck.**

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think, good or bad or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own sisters grimm!**

**April Fools! (even though its May) Of course I don't.**

* * *

Veronica Grimm smiled down at her sleeping one-year-old. Her husband, Henry, was gone for the week for an important business meeting, leaving her and their daughter Sabrina on their own.

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light and when it faded; Veronica saw that there were three extra people standing in her living room. A man with a crooked nose and blonde hair and two boys.

"What have you done now, Puck?" The cleaner of the two boys accused.

"Gee Seedy, why is it that whenever something goes wrong you always assume it's my fault?" The other boy, Puck, replied.

"Because it usually is!"

"True." Puck laughed. "But this time I had nothing to do with it. I swear!"

Veronica recognized the two boys immediately. She had met clean boy, Mustardseed, several times before at the Golden Egg. She had seen his brother, Puck, a few times as well, usually being yelled at by their father for one prank or another.

She knew the man, too. Of course, she'd only met him once but that jacket was impossible to forget. It was her brother-in-law, Jacob Grimm.

"Hello, Veronica." He smiled awkwardly when he saw her.

"Hello Jacob."

"I told you before, call me Jake." He paused looking around confusedly. "Umm, what am I doing here? The last I checked, I was in London."

"Yes, Mrs. Grimm, what's going on?" Mustardseed questioned, noticing her for the first time.

"I was just about to ask you three the same--" There was another flash of bright light and a letter appeared on the coffee table.

The closest person, Mustardseed, picked it up. It was a very regular looking letter, a note scrawled on an average piece of notebook paper with an average blue pen that's ink kept blotting.

"What does it say?" Puck said, watching his brother read the note with a frown.

Mustardseed read it out loud. _"Dear Veronica, Jacob,"_

"Jake." The man corrected. Mustardseed gave him a funny look and continued.

"…_Puck, Mustardseed, and little Sabrina,_

_The letter you are holding is from the future. I'm well aware that that sounds completely insane, but you all should know better than anyone that the things that sound the most insane are the things that are most true."_

"Yep!" Puck agreed with a huge grin. "Life's so much more fun that way!"

"_My time is a dark and terrible place, and I have been driven to extremes. You are the people I can think of who might be able to help._

"Help? Obviously, they don't realize they're talking to Puck, the Trickster King, a villain…"

"…of the worst kind." Mustardseed cut him off before Puck could finish his tirade.

"_That is, if you so choose."_

"That's better." Puck said.

" _If, at any point you decide you want to stop, whether it's because you just can't handle any more or because you decide that the future doesn't need your help; if that happens, all you have to do is burn part of this letter and walk out the door. You'll be none the wiser and won't have to deal with any of this until it happens."_

"'You'll be none the wiser'? What the heck does that mean?" Jake wondered.

"I think it means we'll forget everything we find out about the future." Veronica answered, frowning.

"_Others may join you later on, but that is up to you._

"_You are about to receive the key to the salvation of my time, as well as some severe and often sad surprises for you. Try not to freak out __too__ much."_

"That's nice." Veronica muttered sarcastically.

_Good luck,_

And where a name should have been there was a large smudge of ink, as though somebody had purposely blotted out the signature.

"I wonder who Ink Smudge is." Puck said after a moment of solemn silence.

"Ink smudge?" Mustardseed rolled his eyes.

"Well, what else are we supposed to call him? Dude-from-the-future-who-wants-our-help-whose-name-got-smudged-out?"

"How do you know it's even a man?"

Puck shrugged. "Dunno. It just sounds sort of like a dude. Of course, that whole 'key to the salvation of my time' part sounds dramatic enough to be girl."

"Wow, Puck. Two three-syllable words in one sentence. I'm proud of you." Puck smacked Mustardseed in the head with his wooden sword.

There was another moment of solemn silence.

Jake turned to Veronica. "'the key to the salvation of my time' sounds pretty weighty, though. I wonder what that could mean."

"I have no idea, but that whole 'severe and often sad surprises' thing has me worried."

Once again, a bright light flashed and when the group could see again, they saw, sitting there on the table…

"A book? Is that it?" Puck said, looking extremely disgusted. "All that excitement—for a _book. _What a rip-off!"

Jake sighed and nodded. "I know!" Veronica poked him in the ribs and glared. "Owww! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be one of the adults here!"

"So? Come on Ronnie, you have to admit, that was a bit of a let-down."

"Ronnie?" Veronica raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He shot her a quirky smile. "What can I say, I like to give people nicknames."

"Mrs. Grimm?" Mustardseed asked, sounding strange. He was staring at the back of the book as if he had never seen anything like it before. "If you had another daughter after Sabrina, what would you name her?"

Veronica thought about it for a second. "Well, I've always loved the name Daphne. Why?"

Puck looked at the other fairy questioningly. "Yeah Seedy, why? That was weird, even for you."

Mustardseed ignored his brother and held the book out to Veronica. "Here, Mrs. Grimm. You might want to read this."

Veronica took it and glanced at the back, and then her eyes widened and she read it more thoroughly. Then she read it again, and again.

"What does it say, Ronnie?" Jake asked.

"'_**We are Grimms and this is what we do.'**__" _Veronica read quietly.

"Huh?" Puck asked.

"That's kind of the Grimm family motto." Jake explained. "My mom says it all the time. Wonder what it's doing on the back of this book, though."

"Well, it is a book from the future." Mustardseed pointed out.

"Good point." Jake noticed Veronica staring at him, waiting for him to stop talking. "Right, sorry. Keep going Ronnie."

"_**For Sabrina and Daphne Grimm," **_

"Whoa. Weird." Puck commented.

"_**life hasn't been a fairy tale."**_

"But nobodies' life is, not really." Mustardseed said wisely.

"Ours is." Puck pointed out.

"Shut up."

"_**After the mysterious disappearance of their parents,"**_Here Veronica stuttered and Jake looked at her sympathetically._**"the sisters are sent to live with their grandmother—a woman they believed was dead**__!"_

"Wait a sec, why would they think Mom was dead?" Jake asked Veronica.

"Henry doesn't want his children to have anything to do with the Grimm legacy or Ferryport Landing, even if that means lying to them." Veronica explained. He wants his children to believe that we're the only family they have or need." Her voice turned slightly bitter toward the end, and she began reading again.

"_**Granny Relda reveals that the sisters have two famous ancestors, the Brothers Grimm, whose classic book of fairy tales is actually a history book that documents magical mischief. Now the girls must take on the family responsibility of being fairy-tale detectives. Their first case? A roller-coaster ride of an adventure to stop a giant from destroying their hometown."**_

"That doesn't sound good." Mustardseed sighed while Jake and Veronica exchanged worried looks.

"Are you kidding?" Puck laughed. "That sounds awesome! I wish I could be there for that!"

"Of course you do." Mustardseed muttered.

Veronica picked squeezed baby Sabrina, who had somehow managed to sleep through everything, to her chest. "Do you think this book is for real?" Jake asked her quietly.

"I do, as much as I wish it weren't." Veronica said, watching her baby mumble in her sleep. "I wonder what could have happened to me and Henry." She turned to the bickering fairy brothers. "What do you guys think? Should we keep reading or not?"

"Yes!" Mustardseed said immediately.

"No!" Puck exclaimed at the same time.

"What? You just said that it sounded awesome!"

"No, I said the _giant _sounded awesome. The book sounds boring!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yea-huh"

"Nu-uh"

"Yea—"

"Boys! That's enough!" Veronica exclaimed. "You two are thousands of years old! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"And yet, I'm not." Puck said rudely.

"I know you're not Puck. But Mustardseed, you're supposed to be the responsible one!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Grimm."

"As for you, Puck," Veronica flipped through the first few pages. "Here's a preface. You can tell us if the book still sounds boring to you after we read it."

"Whatever." Puck mumbled under his breath, making sure Veronica didn't overhear him. The Trickster King would never admit it, but she scared him slightly.

"Here, I'll read it for you Ronnie." Jake took the book and Veronica adjusted Sabrina in her arms.

"_**The dense forest branches scratched at their faces and arms, but Sabrina and Daphne couldn't stop running, though they had long since passed the point of exhaustion. Fear was fueling each step now."**_

"Bo-ring." Puck declared. Veronica, on the other hand, was turning very pale.

"_**Another thunderous bellow rang in the distance, followed by the terrible sound of falling trees and shrieking animals."**_

Veronica was trying to take deep, calming breaths.

"Slightly less boring." Puck conceded.

"'_**We have to find a way to stop it,' Daphne cried between gasps.**_

_**Sabrina knew her little sister was right. But how? They were two children versus a vicious monster."**_

"Not very optimistic, is she?" Mustardseed said dryly.

"'_**I'll think of something,'"**_

"Sure you will." Puck laughed.

"Will you stop interrupting?" Veronica hissed, and her expression was so terrifying Puck didn't make a comment.

"_**Sabrina said, dragging her sister behind an enormous oak tree for a much-needed rest. Sabrina squeezed her sister's hand to reassure her, while she forced oxygen into her own burning lungs. Her words were empty. She didn't have a plan. The only thing going on in her head was the thumping of blood roaring through her eardrums. But it made no difference. It had found them."**_

"Uh-oh." Puck whispered sarcastically. Fortunately for him, Veronica was too busy hugging baby Sabrina to hear him.

"_**Splintering wood and damp soil rained from the sky as the tree they stood next to was violently uprooted.**_

_**The two girls looked up into a horrible face above them and felt hot breath blow through their hair.**_

**What's happened to our lives? **_**Sabrina wondered. When had their world become unrecognizable? And what had happened to her, the eleven-year-old girl who only two days ago had been just an orphan on a train?"**_

There was a long silence when Jake finished reading, broken only with Veronica whispering, "Orphan." Jake reached over and gave his sister-in-law a one-armed hug.

"Still sound boring?" Mustardseed asked.

"Yeah, but I'll stay anyway," Puck shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Are you sure you want to keep reading?" Jake asked Veronica, worried.

"Want to? No. But these are my children. I have to keep reading."

* * *

**Please review! I love them! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaase! *begging shamelessly on knees***


End file.
